1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a three dimensional image display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
A three dimensional (3D) image display technology typically generates a three-dimensional effect of an object using binocular parallax that is the most important factor for recognizing a three-dimensional effect at a short distance. In other words, when different two dimensional (2D) images are reflected in a left eye and a right eye, respectively, and the image reflected in the left eye (“left eye image”) and the image reflected in the right eye (“right eye image”) are transmitted to a brain, the left eye image and the right eye image are fused in the brain to be recognized as a 3D image having depth perception.
A three-dimensional image display device uses the binocular parallax and is classified into a stereoscopic type using glasses such as shutter glasses, polarized glasses, or the like and an autostereoscopic type in which a lenticular lens and a parallax barrier, or the like are disposed in a display device without using glasses.
According to the polarized glass type, a polarization switching panel, a patterned retarder, or the like are separately attached to a general LCD panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.